


Rivalries and Reunions

by fiasco_sauce



Series: Triads and Tribulations [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Beta Sam Wilson, Drabble, M/M, Marking, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiasco_sauce/pseuds/fiasco_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes two steps into the hotel room before the smell hits him. An instant later, he's pressed back against the wall, a firm body pinning his and a hard grip locking his wrists above his head. He feels a moment of disorientation, but as soon as he realizes the grip on his wrists is metal, Sam knows exactly who this is.</p><p>"Hey, Barnes," he manages to say. He's a little proud of himself for not just whimpering. The alpha's unsupressed scent is thick in the room and his instincts are going haywire, telling him to roll over and show his belly. That might be the smartest idea, but Sam wants to try talking like normal people first.</p><p>Barnes sticks his nose into Sam's neck and inhales deeply.</p><p>So they're skipping the talking.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Steve have been chasing Barnes through Europe. Barnes catches them first, and he has a few questions for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalries and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should add a content warning for dubcon even though nothing particularly sexual happens? There's just a lot of _very intense neck sniffing_. But Sam is freaked out and restrained for the whole thing, and I'd rather overwarn than underwarn, so dubcon warning just to cover my bases.

Sam takes two steps into the hotel room before the smell hits him. An instant later, he's pressed back against the wall, a firm body pinning his and a hard grip locking his wrists above his head. He feels a moment of disorientation, but as soon as he realizes the grip on his wrists is metal, Sam knows exactly who this is.

"Hey, Barnes," he manages to say. He's a little proud of himself for not just whimpering. The alpha's unsupressed scent is thick in the room and his instincts are going haywire, telling him to roll over and show his belly. That might be the smartest idea, but Sam wants to try talking like normal people first.

Barnes sticks his nose into Sam's neck and inhales deeply.

So they're skipping the talking. Okay. Sam can work with that. He tips his head to the side, allowing Barnes better access. It exposes his throat, means Barnes could rip it out with his teeth if he wanted to, but Barnes is a goddamn supersoldier assassin. He could kill Sam a hundred ways, if he wanted to. 

Sam is really hoping he doesn't want to.

"My name's Sam," he tries. He doesn't bother struggling against Barnes' iron hold. The last thing he wants is to trigger a physical fight. He looks behind Barnes and feels a whole different kind of fear when he sees the room is empty. "Where's Steve?"

"Den." The word is grunted more than spoken, in a voice hoarse with disuse.

"Your den?"

Barnes makes an affirmative hum, vibrating low in his chest. He sounds satisfied. "He's safe."

Jesus Christ. Sam wants to ask how Barnes got him there, if he tranqued Steve and hauled him off over his shoulder caveman-style or just showed up and asked Steve to follow him--Steve would do it, he's exactly that kind of stupid--but Sam's not really in a position to demand answers. 

Barnes pulls back a little to look Sam in the eye, but stays close enough that his long, ragged hair brushes against Sam's chin. "You smell like Steve."

Oh shit, that's it, Sam's going to die. 

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were bonded, way back before the whole defrosting thing. The man holding him against the wall, all dense muscle and rough stubble and wild eyes that Sam has seen a hundred times on other vets, might not be that same man, exactly, but he still came back for Steve. Sam has inadvertently gotten in between an alpha and his _bonded omega_.

Killing a bond challenger is actually legal in some countries. Even in the US, it's enough of a mitigating factor to bump the charge down from murder to manslaughter and lead to a reduced sentence. Alpha instincts kick in hard when a bonded omega is in play, enough to count as temporary insanity. Who knows what kind of headspace Barnes is in, but Sam doubts he's in a place to be reasonable and rational about a rival mate for his omega. Based on his behavior so far he's more than a little feral.

Sam sucks in a fast breath, flaring his nostrils. Barnes' scent overwhelms him, thick and musky (his base scent smells good, like woodsmoke and leather, but dude could use a shower or three). Barnes digs his nose into Sam's neck again, on the other side this time.

"I didn't know you guys were still bonded. I didn't mean to come in between--" Sam breaks off as Barnes... _nuzzles_  him. Like he's trying to soothe him. Sam can't get a read on what the hell is going on.

"You smell like you're mine," Barnes mutters, almost puzzled. "Like Steve."

Oh, Jesus, Sam was not prepared for this. He'd just gone out to pick up supplies and hit a laundromat while Steve took a much needed nap. They'd been running themselves ragged chasing Barnes' trail all over Eastern Europe, and this shithole motel in Belgrade was just one more stopping point. Sam had been thinking about sandwiches and clean socks, not how to explain himself to his boyfriend's back-from-the-dead alpha.

"You and Steve bonded before the war. You and I have only met twice." _Once when you ripped the steering wheel out of my car, and once more when you broke my wing and kicked me off the helicarrier_ , Sam doesn't add. 

"But you're Steve's," Barnes insists. His free hand goes to the back of Sam's neck, squeezing, and Sam feels his body go lax and heavy under the steady pressure. He rubs little circles into Sam's neck with his thumb. "And Steve's mine."

Almost despite himself, Sam is starting to calm down. Barnes doesn't smell angry, and he hasn't hurt Sam. Sam can't help but relax into his hold. "That's right." 

Barnes nips his neck, a light bite right over Sam's scent gland. It's not hard enough to break the skin, but it shocks Sam anyway, this mimicry of a bonding bite. Not bonding, not yet, but _marking_.

It finally hits Sam what Barnes is here for. He's not here to kill a rival. He's here to claim a packmate.

"You're mine," Barnes says, his grip tightening. His voice is authoritative, but his eyes are uncertain.

Sam thinks through his options, takes a deep breath, and speaks. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure anyone would be interested in this little id fic, but wow, comments and kudos! :D 
> 
> I'm working on a sequel now, I'll try to have it up soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
